Mellinium Mews Of Domino City
by Clioundra
Summary: Summary inside. Slight same idea as tokyo mew mew power but no characters from there in this story, here we here all about how the fate of the pharaoh has been passed to the next generation!
1. Chapter 1

Summary = Two days ago, I was just your normal teenage girl, I lived with my normal dad in our normal house and I went to a normal high school, but now I'm not very normal anymore. One day something that defiantly wasn't normal at all happened, who is this guy and why is he in a bath robe? What on earth is talking about, what the heck is shadow magic and waaahhh! Why do I have a tail?

I don't own Yugioh.

"I'M SOOO LATE!"

A small girl ran out the front door of a small house while struggling to get one her shoes on and trying to stuff all of her books into the teddy-bear brown, leather, school bag. The girl was wearing a domino high school girls uniform, (even though she only looked ten), the skirt was longer on her than it was on the other girls; it went right down to her knees. Her long black and punk pink hair was pulled back into a pony tail with some of the blond bangs hanging loosely around her face, framing it like a painting. Her skin was lily white which blended with the slight flush in her chubby cheeks and the rosy colour of her plump lips. But what stood out the most were the girls' eyes, they were such a beautiful shade of violet, they were an exacted duplicate of her fathers.

"Yumi! What about breakfast!" called mans voice from inside the house.

The girl, now known as Yumi managed to get her shoe on but had dropped all of her books, she hurried to pick them and continued to stuff them into her bag.

"Dad, I don't have time! I promise I'll eat when I get to school, which, did I mention, I'm late for!"

"But Yumi it's a-!"

"Sorry dad! I gotta go! Love you!"

With that she ran off down the street. But that didn't stop her dad from trying to stop her; he suddenly appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a black muscle-top and dark blue jeans decorated with chains and belts. The top covered up muscles that he had gained after years at the gym. Like Yumi he had tri-coloured hair but his stuck up like a spiky crown and his bangs were settled around his face expect the one that stubbornly never moved from its place between his eyes. His eyes the exact same colour as Yumi's but they were more narrow and had the lost innocence that they had held in their young years.

"Yumi! Wait up!"

But she was already gone. A tired sigh came from him but then he chuckled and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with that girl, then again I was just the same when I her age."

With another amused chuckle he turned and walked back into the house.

"I guess she'll have to find out that its half term break this week when she gets there!"

Yumi stared at the locked gates of her school. There was a big sign hanging in the middle saying 'Closed for half term'.

Now she knew why her dad didn't wake her up this morning, why he had tried to stop her.

She's going to have to walk back home with her heavy book bag.

Suddenly there was a crash of thunder and rain started bucket down on her. Yumi looked down at her feet letting her bangs shadow her eyes slightly. Now she had walk home with a heavy book bag in the rain.

Yumi turned a started to walk in the direction of her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary = Two days ago, I was just your normal teenage girl, I lived with my normal dad in our normal house and I went to a normal high school, but now I'm not very normal anymore. One day something that defiantly wasn't normal at all happened, who is this guy and why is he in a bath robe? What on earth is talking about, what the heck is shadow magic and waaahhh! Why do I have a tail?

I don't own Yugioh.

The front door of the apartment slammed shut and the bang made Yumi's father jump and dropped the book he was looking at.

A second later a very wet Yumi trudged into the living room; she dumped her school bag on to the floor and collapsed into the armchair that was opposite the couch her father was sitting on. Yumi crossed her arms and glared at her dad, even though she looked like pouting, all he did smirk and laugh.

"Bad day at school sweetheart?"

Childishly, Yumi said nothing and continued to glared/pout at him. Yumi's father's smile turned from teasing to comforting, he picked up the book and patted the place to him.

"Common, I just looking at our old pictures why don't you join me."

Yumi narrowed her eyes a little in suspicion, but got up and sat next to her father none the less.

He placed the book in-between them and opened it to the first page. There was an old photo of four teens in the centre of the page; all of them were making peace signs at the camera.

On the far right was a young lady in the same domino high uniform as Yumi, she had chin length, brown hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty, not super star pretty but not exactly the girl next door either. The girl had one arm behind her back and was winking through her peace sign, almost like the way the Dark Magician Girl did.

Next to her was a young man wearing a domino high boy's uniform, his skin was lightly tanned, he had olive coloured eyes, and his hair was brown and stuck up in one spike pointing forward slightly. He was touching cheeks with another young man in the same uniform.

His skin was also lightly tanned but unlike the other boy, his hair was dirty blond and looked like it had never seen a comb in its life. His face wore a cheeky grin and his honey brown eyes held mischief.

In between them was a boy in the uniform jacket but he was wearing a black t-shirt under it with blue leather trousers, also around his neck was a dog collar and an upside-down pyramid with an eye on the front on a chain. He didn't look old enough to even be ready to leave elementary school. He had the exact same hairstyle as Yumi's father but his face was chubby and baby-like; his eyes were huge arches of innocence, the dazzling amethyst could make any girl go 'awwww'. He was just so cute.

Beneath the picture was written "_Téa, Tristain, Joey and Yugi, age 16"_

Yumi and her father smiled at the photo, Yumi then giggled.

"I like the next picture better."

Her father just looked at her, confused and turned the page.

It was the same group of teens but the brunet and the blond were shoving each other away with freaked out/disgusted faces. The girl was knocked over and looked like she trying to regain her balance while holding down her skirt, her face a cross between panicked and angry. The boy was toppling over, his arms were flailed out, and they were blurred showing that they were moving up and down very fast, his face was panicked. It looked hilarious.

Yumi's dad pouted. "It wasn't funny then and it's not funny now."

Yumi giggled. "I disagree, it is very funny."

"Is not!"

"Totally is too!"

"It is not Yumi- HEY!"

Yumi had taken off her jacket and thrown at him making him wet too, and then took of running out of the living room. Yumi's father tossed the book a side a chased after her.

"I am going to get you for that Yumi Ann Motuo!"

"Only if you can catch me old timer!"

"I'm thirty-two!"

"And still single!"

"That's it!"

It continued on like that for an hour, until both of them were lying on the floor trying to catch their breaths until Yumi's watch beeped. The girl groaned and heaved her arm off the floor to see why the annoying gadget was making the annoying noise.

"Daddy?"

"Urgh… What?"

"What's happening at two-thirty?"

"Me and you are going to lunch with the Ishtar's, why?"

"Cause its two-thirty now."

"CRAP!"

In a sudden burst of adrenaline Yumi's father jumped to his feet and dragged his daughter up the stairs behind him. He stopped at Yumi's bedroom and shoved the teenage girl in.

"Hey!"

"Just get dried and changed!"

After that he ran off down the hall to his own room to do the same. Yumi stared at the empty doorway for a second then sighed and walked back out of the room to get a towel out of the closet.

"Why does he never tell me about this sort of stuff?"

The two Motous were running at full speed towards Domino town square; where they had arranged to meet the Ishtar's.

Meanwhile a man and a women where standing next to the fountain in the centre of the town square. The man was tall and was wearing a dark purple hoodie with dark washed jeans and boots. He had a tattoo of hieroglyphics covering half of his darkly tanned face.

His hair was long and black which was tied back into a pony tail, even though the top of his head was bald.

The women next him had raven black hair and the same dark tan. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles, failing out slightly at her waist and it was shoulder-less. She herself had a very beautiful Egyptian face; her dark, blue eyes were outlined with eyeliner giving them a slight feeling of mystery.

The man looked at his watch.

"Yugi and Yumi are late," he stated. He looked at the young women next to him. "I hope they haven't run into trouble,"

She looked around the square in search of the father and daughter and she found them running as fast as their short legs could carry them in their direction.

"No Odion! There they are!"

Almost exactly when she finished speaking said father and daughter came abruptly to a stop in front of them, gasping for breath.

"Sorry we're-" Gasp "-Late Ishizu, Odion," said Yugi still trying to catch his breath.

"Have you never considered buying a car Yugi?"

"No,-" Gasp "-I never felt like we needed one"

'Despite all the times I told you that getting one would make our life's a hell of a lot easier' thought Yumi while sweat dropping. When her father started trying to explain their lateness, she had collapsed into a near by bench.

'I bet if Mom were still around he wouldn't be such a dunderhead at everything' bitterly thought Yumi.

Truth was that she didn't even know who her mom was, where she was or what had happened to her. Yumi's father had practically raised her almost completely alone, apart from the odd few days when she would spend a few days at one of her uncles or aunts houses to give Yugi a break from parenting all the time. But those only happened probably once every 14 months because her father would always panic if she was out of his sight longer than needed.

Yumi should her head, she shouldn't think those thoughts they always made her sad! They always reminded her of the heartbroken expression her father had pulled when she asked about her mom when she was little. When Yumi was Yugi was happy too….. Almost. He hid it most of the time but if you look carefully you'll see that he still missed his lover dearly …. Dammit!

"Stop. Thinking. Those. Thoughts. Yumi! Bad brain! Stop. Making. Me. Sad." murmured the teenager while smacking the side of her head in time with her words.

"Yumi?"

Said teen stopped abusing her head and looked up at her daddy with innocent eyes.

"Yes, Dad?"

"What are you doing?"

"Uhhh…."

"You not trying to get out of this are you?"

"Course not! I like going out with aunt Ishizu and uncle Odion."

"Good, 'cause your not going home until this is over."

"Yes Daddy" muttered Yumi.

The four headed towards the café, little did poor innocent Yumi that her life was about to change forever.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yugioh

Inside the restaurant the four had been seated at their table and we waiting for their food to arrive.

"So, Ishizu, I see you have cut your hair up short. It suits you." said Yumi's father.

"I'm glad you think so you Yugi, I've wanted to cut it for a while. Malik had the nerve to say to say it makes me look like an old women.." replied Ishizu, her eyebrow twitching a bit as she thought back to that particular conversation she had had with her younger brother.

"Where is uncle Malik anyway?" questioned Yumi.

Odion answered with an apologetic tone and smile. "I'm apologise for the young masters' absence, little Yumi, but master Malik could not find a babysitter for the young mistress and she has work to finish at the house. Sadly she cannot be trusted alone so the master said he would stay behind to watch her."

"Oh"

That was too bad; as much as she loved her aunt Ishizu and uncle Odion they bored the head off her during these outings. If uncle Malik where here he could have at least livened things up.

"Who is this young mistress, Odion?" asked Yumi's father.

"Master Malik's daughter."

"Malik's married?"

Ishizu laughed. "No, no, goodness no. She's a couple of years older than you Yumi, dear. Same situation as well, raised by her father, no mother, well apart from me in a certain perceptive, and she looks so much like Malik. We should invite over to meet her but I must warn you she is a bit eccentric much like a certain someone-"

"Um aunt Ishizu?"

"What is it Yumi… Oh my…"

Yumi's father had fallen into on of his depressions at the words "no mother"; apparently the conversation had reminded him of his lost love and reawakened old heartache. The group sweat dropped. At least he wasn't crying like he did sometimes.

Ishizu and Odion looked at Yumi, silently asking her to do something before it came to that.

"U-um…Hey Dad! I got a couple of new cards yesterday! I haven't figured out how to use them yet,"

Her father looked at her when she paused, that's when she brought out the heavy artillery. It was well known that Yumi has inherited her father's puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom that he had ou y grown years ago; it was also well known that her father was always the first to fall for his little princess's eyes-of-doom.

She made her voice a little higher and sweeter to get his attention focused on her even more. "Can you show me how to make some cool combo moves, please?"

Her father was stunned by his daughter's cuteness for a second, and then he smiled and nodded.

"Of course, princess but it'll have to wait until we get home. Is that alright?"

"Totally."

Good. Her father's depression was completely forgotten, for the moment.

"Well, not to ruin the lovely father daughter moment but I think this would be a good moment for Odion and me to make our little announcement." said a smiling Ishizu, who looked strangely shy at that moment.

"Announcement?"

"Yes," Odion paused for a second to look at the young women next to him, and then both turned the Motous with smiling faces.

"We have decided to get married."

"No way! Really?"

"Well this is good news, congratulations."

"Thank you, Yugi" replied Odion.

"When's the wedding?" asked an exited Yumi.

She hadn't been to a wedding since she was seven when her Uncle Joey and Aunt Mai had gotten married. She had been the flower-girl and much to her dad's despair she had talked non-stop about what her own wedding was going to be like for months after that. But had quickly got over it after she had asked her uncle Joey what couples do on a honeymoon. Urgh… Yumi was sick and didn't sleep for days after that. To say the least her father wasn't happy (Understatement, he had nearly strangled his best friend) and Uncle Joey had slept on the couch for a long time when his lovely wife found out.

"We're planning to have the wedding next year, so everyone will have time to clear their schedules."

"You're inviting the Kaiba brothers?" asked Yumi's father, automatically knowing who they were referring too.

"Yes. It's a long shot, but we may get lucky." laughed Ishizu.

"I think you'll need to get very lucky." giggled Yumi. She knew well about how rarely Seto Kaiba came to their little private celebrations; he hadn't come to one of her birthday parties since she was one. The younger Kaiba was better but was still rarely seen.

A waiter then arrived with their food and the laugher died down as they tucked into their food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yumi was outside the restaurant waiting for her father and the Ishtars to divide and pay the bill. She sat on the same bench from earlier, the one next to the fountain.

Yumi used this time to think about the 'no-mother' thing again. The news about Ishizu's and Odion's wedding reminded her that she had never seen any wedding photos of her fathers wedding or heard any stories about what it was like. Yumi made a mental note to look any sign of a marriage in her home.

Suddenly there was a loud, crack of thunder and things were abruptly picked up by the sudden speed and strength of the wind. Yumi screamed and sprang to her feet while holding down her skirt and her hair out of her eyes.

She looked in the direction of the restaurant where her family was, if there was a storm coming then Yumi's father and herself had better get home before the worsted of it comes. But she see couldn't see anything through the wind.

"Daddy! Aunt Ishizu! Uncle Odion!" called out Yumi but there was no answer. She tried walking in the general direction of the restaurant but the wind just turned against her and harshly shoved her back. Yumi was trapped!

There was a loud shriek that came from behind her. Yumi looked over her shoulder and screamed. There was a colossal bird-like monster hovering in the air over the fountain! The flapping of its wings was what was creating the wind and thunder!

Yumi clamed herself enough to come to the conclusion that the monster wasn't real, probably just a hologram, yeah that is what was going one someone must have dropped their duel disk and it was now projecting images of monsters. Yeah that had what was going on…

The bird-monster-thing screeched and lightening shot from its mouth and crashed into the ground half an inch away from Yumi!

Yumi screamed again and fell to the ground. That was no hologram! It was far far to real! Not even Kaiba's technology made holograms _this _realistic!

Yumi coward under the fiery gaze of the beast, she was trapped, no one was coming to save her.

'I'm going to die…' whimpered Yumi in her head.

Suddenly everything froze around her and there was a light. Yumi raised her hand up to cover her eyes. Was this it? Was the monster building up its energy to finish her off?

"Calm yourself, Little Yumi." spoke a monotone voice.

A shadow of a man appeared from the light.

"Who's there?" gasped Yumi. "Please help me! I'm so scared, I want my father! Please sir….I need help…" she whimpered as tears of fear ran down her face.

A face came to light showing empty blue eyes stared into Yumi's innocent, amethyst eyes.

"There is a dormant power inside of you and now it ready to awaken."

The light got stronger and blinded her for a second before it died down and Yumi was back in the town square with the monster.

She scrambled to her feet, and stated to back away from the beast but then she stopped. She just notice a possible exit just behind the bird-beast, but to get to it Yumi would have to run at full speed at it, duck underneath its feet and make another dash to the exit all while hoping to bird-beast wouldn't grab her and/or eat her.

Yumi was going to have to be brave and agile.

Yumi took a deep breath and reminded herself that she had been dodging bullies since she was eight years old! She was the daughter of the King of Games!

"I can do this." she said to herself.

Yumi then ran as fast her little legs would let her straight at the monster. She thought she was going to make it until the bird's head swooped down and Yumi found her about to be eaten alive! Yumi screamed.

Yumi's eyes suddenly flashed crimson and her body began to move on it's own, swiftly dodging the sharp beak of the beast, jumping on to its head and using it to propel herself up into the air, spinning in a back-flip and landing on her feet 20 yards away. (A.N= Don't ask me how far that is in any other measurement, I suck at maths and conversion) Yumi stood up with a emotionless face and there was another flash of light this time coming from Yumi chest and forehead, she cried out, covered her eyes and glanced down at her chest . Something was coming out from her chest! It didn't hurt but it was freaking her out!

When it fully emerged Yumi recognised it immediately. It was the pyramid pendant her father used to wear when he was a teenager, The Millennium Puzzle!

Yumi's body then broke apart into thousands of pieces like a puzzle, then came back together as shadow, her eyes were glowing and the eye of Horus shone of her forehead. More golden puzzle piece came and surrounded her around her wrists, upper arms, ankle, feet, neck, forehead and from her shoulders to the middle of her thighs. The light faded to reveal gold armbands, gold wrist covers, gold anklets, black slippers decorated with gold, a black plated-skirt held up by a gold belt wrapped tightly around her waist, a black T-shirt tucked into the belt, a gold necklace hung around her neck and shoulders (Like the one Atem wears in the past as pharaoh, don't know what its called), and on her forehead lay a gold tiara with eye of Horus in the middle. Strapped to the belt was a golden card deck holder. Her body was slightly different too, stronger, more agile and slightly taller too. The blackness that covered her skin lifted to reveal caramel brown skin, smooth and soft. Her hair was now down and flowed down her back like a colourful cape. Her face had suddenly lost its baby fat, looking far more adult and beautiful. Yumi opened her eyes to reveal sharp crimson iris' unconsciously set in a glare.

Yumi jumped up on to a lamppost and glared at the monster straight into its fiery eyes, her hair and clothes moving with the wind. She reached up to her tiara and pinched the base. It started to glow and she took her hand away taking the glowing outline of her tiara with it. (Sorry kinda stole that from Sailor Moon -_-'' Heh heh…)

"Evil spirit of darkness return to shadows where you belong!" ordered Yumi in a deeper, sexier voice.

She twirled around tossed her golden weapon at the creature and it sliced through it like a hot knife through butter. With a cry of despair the beast broke apart and faded into nothing.

Yumi lowered her hand and blinked several times then looked down at the ground. She froze suddenly realising how high up she was. Yumi screamed and lost her balance, she fell head first toward the ground.

"GAAAHHH!"

She suddenly flipped and gracefully landed on her feet like a cat.

Yumi stood up straight, gasping. She looked down at her body and held up her hands in front of her face.

'Those aren't my hands! Those aren't my clothes!'

Yumi suddenly saw past her hands, realising that she couldn't see her tummy anymore because there was something in the way.

'Those are defiantly not mine…What's going on?'

"Nicely done, princess."

Yumi's head shot up, that was the same voice from before.

Standing in front of her was a Egyptian man clad in traditional Egyptian dress. Empty blue eyes gazed at her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Shadi, guardian of the millennium stone and a close friend of your father." said the man.

"Y-you know my dad? Does that mean you guys know what's happened to me?" asked Yumi.

"Your father has no clue about anything but I will explain things to you, little Yumi.

Sixteen years ago your father had in his possession an item called the millennium puzzle, one of seven items, he unlocked it's powers when he solved it, bonding his spirit to the spirit of the great pharaoh trapped within. Your father and his friends helped him to regain his memories and together saved the world many, many times, as his destiny so told. And now that destiny has been past on to you."

"What? What destiny? But I don't want to do this, I don't want to be this-this whatever I am! I just want to be a normal girl! My life is complicated enough being the daughter of a celebrity without being some kind of superhero on top of it! Now turn me back right now!"

Shadi stared at her for a couple of seconds while Yumi caught her breath. When he spoke what he said was-

"You really do suit this form Yumi."

Yumi slumped and sweat dropped.

"Your not listening to me are you?"

Shadi's gaze hardened and his tone became deadly serious.

"Little one, you do not understand the duty you have been given. When the great pharaoh left this to return to the next he left his power with your father, which he past on to you when you were born. Besides you need not worry about the ears and tail because you'll-"

"What about my ears? What tail?" interrupted Yumi

Shadi kept quiet for a minute the raised his left arm and pointed at the glass building next to them. Yumi looked over and found a stranger glaring back at her through the reflection. The girl was every bit as beautiful as an Egyptian goddess but what was unusual about her was the black cat ears that stuck out from the sides of her head and the long back cat tail that was wagging from side to side at it's mistress' irritation.

Yumi stared at her reflection for a second and…..

"!"


	4. Chapter 4

Yumi woke up gasping, she sat up and looked around finding herself on the bench that she was waiting on earlier. Her name was called and she quickly spotted her dad, aunt and uncle coming out of the restaurant towards her. She stood and made her way over to them rubbing her eye still thinking about what had just happened. Did she really turn into a Egyptian-neko super hero thing? 

"Sorry to keep you waiting sweetheart, I hope you weren't too bored" said Ishizu. 

"It's ok, I... defiantly wasn't." replied Yumi thinking back to what may or may not have just happened. 

"Anyway, we had better get ourselves home, it looks like it's going to rain again." Yumi's father looked up at the sky contemplating whether he should call a taxi for Yumi and himself, he turned back to Ishizu and Odion smiling. "Well it was nice seeing you guys again and congratulations on the engagement" 

"Thanks again Yuugi. You behave yourself for your father Miss Yumi." replied Odion, waving a figure 

"Always do uncle Odion" smiled Yumi. 

The the four went their separate ways, on the walk home Yumi's father noticed that his daughter was a little distracted. 

"So, tell me about these new cards of yours then." 

Yumi looked up at her father confused. 

"The ones you couldn't figure out a strategy for." 

She blinked still confused. 

"The ones you mentioned in the restaurant." 

"Oh! Those cards!" gasped Yumi, silently cursing herself. There were no new cards, she had just made it up to distract him act the time, she didn't think he'd bring it up again. 

"How did you get new cards though? We haven't gone to see Grandpa and Grandma* recently and there aren't any stores that sell dual monster cards on the route home from your school and I know you wouldn't lie to dear beloved father," said Yumi's dad, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He looked down at his daughter. "Would you, Yumi?" 

Yumi just laughed nervously trying to sink her head into her shoulders, she was caught. 

But her father just laughed, his little girl was just adorable. 

"It's alright, a white lie every now and again can be forgiven, just don't make a habit of it sweetheart." he smiled down at her and she instantly perked up. 

Almost as soon as the two got through the door the phone rang. Yumi was told to go get ready for bed while her father answered it. 

Yumi had just finished getting into her nightgown when her father knocked on the door. 

"Is it safe to come in?" 

Yumi giggled "Yes Daddy" 

He open the but only stuck his head in. 

"That was Malik on the phone, he felt bad about not meeting us today and he's invite us around, feel like going?" 

"Yes!" 

Yumi's father laughed, "Okay then I'll tell Malik that Melena will have a new playmate tomorrow." He turned and left. 

Yumi blinked. "Whose Melena?" 

The next day Yumi and her father stood outside the Ishtar household, which happened to be a huge mansion, not a big as the Kiaba mansion but still pretty damn big. The two Motuos stared up at the the mansion in complete shock. 

"I... had no idea that the Ishtars were this... wealthy" mumbled Yumi's father. 

Suddenly the door opened, making the duo jump, Malik was standing there with a large smirk on his face. 

"Wasn't what you were expecting, was it?" he laughed. 

'Defiantly not...' thought Yumi. 

~#Later#~ 

The three were sat together in the living room sipping some tea that Malik had ready for them. 

"So, did cha guys miss me yesterday then? I know you did" he teased. 

"Course we did Uncle Malik! It was so nice of you to invite us!" cheered Yumi, eyes sparkling, making her uncle Malik a little dazed. 

"Ahhhh Yumi... your as cute and sweet as ever..." 

"How long have you had this place, Malik?" asked Yumi's father still looking around in shock. 

Malik just laughed but suddenly paused as if he was just remembering something. 

"Hey Yumi why don't you go explore the house for a while while your father and I chat" 

Yumi nodded, kinda wanting to have a look around anyway, getting up and walking out of the room. 

'I wonder why he didn't offer to show us both around' she thought as she wondered up the stairs. 

She walked down a random hallway taking notice the Egyptians theme the Ishtars had going through out the house, she stopped to admire a vase that was sitting on a stand, it looked more Greek than Egyptian but it still fitted in well with the rest of the house. 

Yumi heard a creek behind and stiffened. Two hands suddenly clamped down on her shoulders. 

"Gotcha..." a dark voice growled in her ear. 

~#Downstairs#~ 

"What!" 

Yumi's father stared at Malik in horror at the news he was just told. 

"I-it can't be..." 

"It is Yugi, we detected some activity last night. It was weak at first but then there was a sudden burst of it, it was unmistakable. We couldn't find the source, it disappeared very quickly" 

"B-but the pharaoh..." 

"I know. I don't want to believe it anymore than you do but we have to face facts... The shadow games... they've returned." 

"No... But what about our kids! How are suppose to protect them this ti-" 

There was a crash followed by a scream. 

"Yumi!" 

~#Upstairs#~ 

Yumi stared at the mess in front of her, she had accidently knocked the vase off it's stand when she was spooked. 

"Opps sorry bout dat, only meant to scare you" said a cheeky but still rather sweet voice. 

Yumi glanced behind her, at first she thought it was her uncle Malik but after a second she realised that this person was too young and a girl! She was wearing black denim shorts with a lavender, sleeveless hoodie decorated with several gold chains and showed off her belly slightly, matching gold arm bands on her upper arms, wrists, and ankles and she had white Egyptian style slippers also decorate with gold on her feet. Her hair was slightly long than her uncle Maliks, going half-way down her back instead of stopping at the shoulders. Her face was also more delicate and soft than her uncle Maliks. She was undeniably pretty. 

Running footsteps were suddenly heard. 

"Somebody's coming! Run!" the girl half shouted, half whispered, she grabbed Yumi's wrist and dragged away from the scene of the crime. 

By the time Malik and Yumi's father got there the two were long gone, only leaving the broken vase. 

"What happened here?" 

"I know exactly who the culprit is..." growled Malik, "MELENA!" 

~#Meanwhile#~ 

Yumi and the girl were crouched behind a corner not far from where they were. 

The girl sweatdropped and giggled at Malik's outburst then turned to Yumi 

"Well as you've just heard I'm Melena Ishtar and you must be Yumi Mouto." 

"How did you-" 

"My dad talks about you a lot" 

"Oh." Why wasn't she surprised. 

"Um aren't we going into trouble for breaking the vase and running away." 

Melena waved a hand dismissivly "Nah, you only get into trouble when you get caught" 

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted Malik as he appeared around the corner looking beyond furious. 

"Okay maybe we are in trouble, run!" cried Melena as she once again dragged Yumi away in a seemingly random direction. 

"Whoa! Hold on! WAIT!" 

"Get back here! YOUR IN FOR THE ASS SPANKING OF A LIFETIME MELENA ISHTAR!"

Ok I think 8 pages is enough for now, tell me what cha think! R+R


End file.
